The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree named ‘NJN101’. Our new tree resulted from crossing B8-9-46-712034 as the seed parent with ‘Eastern Glo’ nectarine tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent B8-9-46-712034 (unpatented) in that the new variety has large, showy flowers and firm, yellow-orange fleshed fruit with an attractive, glossy finish, while the seed parent has small, non-showy flowers and comparatively soft, greyed-white fleshed fruit that usually have a poor finish. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘Eastern Glo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,890) in that the new variety has been cold hardy to about −20° C. and has good eating quality, while the pollen parent has had light crops after exposure to −20° C. and generally has fair eating quality. In comparison to the commercial nectarine variety ‘Summer Beaut’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,093), the fruit of the new variety has a warm orange-red ground color and matures approximately 12 days earlier. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area located at a fruit research center in Cream Ridge, N.J.